The Dreamer And The Pianist
by MuchiNO
Summary: She has eyes of innocence, The face of an angel, The personality of a dreamer, And a smile that hides more pain than you can ever imagine. He's a quiet boy with the heart of a musician, the personality of a loner, and a passion that's lost in the drown of the voices of life around him. Together, they might just make each other whole... But then again, Scars don't 'just heal'... AU
1. Another Lonely Night

**(Michael/Masada's P.O.V)**

I trudged up to the elevator, pressing the button for floor 20.

I was tired after a full shift as my brother, Jeff,'s crowd control.

He had gone to a huge party after his band's concert as usual, so I went straight home.

With a ding, the doors opened and my neighbor pushed past me to get inside the elevator.

With a sigh, I walk out into the empty hall.

My dull gaze searches the final apartment, the one I and my brother share.

I walk over to the familiar wooden door, pulling my key from my pocket and opening it.

I stepped inside and looked around.

It was a medium-sized room with a TV, a couch, a few gaming systems, a piano, and a couple tapestries and decorative Katana's on the walls.

I dragged myself to the couch and flopped down on to it, not bothering to take off my jacket and passed out almost instantly.

When I woke up, I heard 'strange' noises.

I looked over to see the door to Jeff's room was locked shut, and there was a third pair of shoes next to my sneakers and his elevator boots, obviously not either of ours, considering last I checked, we didn't own high heels...

I picked myself up off the couch, walking out to the balcony, feeling slight anger that he did it AGAIN, wanting to escape the indecent noises.

I looked out at the city, breathing in the fresh air.

It was really late, and little to no streetlights were still on.

Did I really sleep that long?

Well, then again, even though my current job isn't that important, the furry of Fangirls is nothing to underestimate...

 **"...Sore itaidesu..."**

 _'It hurts?'_

 _Is that..._

 _Crying...?_

I looked around, searching for the source.

My eyes landed on a girl in the apartment next to me on her balcony.

She looked to be sixteen at the eldest, her brown hair tied into twin braids with pink ties, and she was wearing a long sleeved pink sweater with a black and white checkered box on the chest, a short purple skirt, and red shoes.

She had her arms folded and resting on the railing, her face buried in her arms as her soft crying grabbed at my heart.

I hate to see anyone cry, and even more so when it's someone I know.

And her crying pulled at my heartstrings for whatever reason.

Albeit she was a stranger, I still wanted to help her.

 _"Are you okay?"_

 **Authors Note: I wrote this a long time ago, and revised the first chapter. I really hope you like it, because I've written the rest of the chapters and they need revision before being posted.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys. It's much more fleshed out than the original, though.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated and check out my other stories, and I will see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	2. A Destined Meeting

_"Are you okay?"_

She jumped, quickly wiping her soft brown eyes with her sleeve.

She looked over at me, surprised.

Wether she was shocked because someone was there or that anyone cared to ask was anyone's guess.

She quickly hid behind a fake smile.

"N-Nothing is wrong." She lied.

Their was a brief silence.

"...So, why are you out here?" The girl looked at me curiously, breaking the silence.

"I just needed some fresh air. Sitting in an apartment for several hours gets boring after awhile."

Now it was my turn to lie.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." She smiled.

"Hm... It looks like a storm's coming soon." I observed.

"Odd, it was sunny today." She tilted her head.

"Hm... Have you ever played Ni No Kuni?" I asked.

"No... All I have is NASU." She shrugged.

"NASU? That game where that little thing has to catch stuff in its mouth by jumping?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes... It's the only game I've ever played..." She sighed a little at that.

"Hm... I've played several games since my brother likes to use his money on video games rather than practical things." I explained.

"Cool." She smiled.

"By the way... Why were you crying?" I asked.

Now that she's a little more comfortable, she might actually tell me.

"I was just... Lonely, I guess..." She replied hesitantly.

"Oh. That's understandable." I smiled.

If she was crying over that, she must either be in depression, or she's lying...

She smiled at me.

"I guess I'm not that lonely anymore." She giggled lightly.

It made me glad to hear her laugh after the state I had found her in.

"Do you want to meet up here again tomorrow?" I asked, leaning against the railing.

She nodded, smiling softly.

"My name is Masada Sakamoto. What's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"It's... Madotsuki Kinneas." She replied.

There was a loud knock on her balcony door.

"I... I have to go... See you tomorrow." Madotsuki ran inside.

I smiled, stepping back into the apartment.

 **Author's Note: I decided to put up the next chapter because this story finally got noticed, and I hope I can continue this in the future.**

 **Favorite, follow and review if you enjoyed. And I shall see you in the next chapter. Sayonar** a!


	3. Drifted Apart

I woke up to feel the sun's rays caressing my skin with its warm touch, announcing to me that it was morning.

I slowly rose from my resting place, hearing my back pop and feeling the ache from sleeping on the couch.

I turned my head just in time to see Jeff usher his 'guest' out the door, only in socks and sweatpants.

"I saw that. Either soundproof your room or stop bringing your fangirls over after your afterparty, I'm sick of hearing indecent noises after you come home." I glared at the icy-eyed brunet.

"Hey, it's not my fault my fans lust for me!" Jeff pouted.

I sighed.

"Just get some breakfast, today's my day off, you'll need it." I stretched.

"Yes mother." Jeff rolled his eyes, walking to the kitchen.

I sighed at my brothers abrasiveness, getting up and following him.

Breakfast was silent besides the clinking of spoons against bowls, but that wasn't unusual these days.

As his career took off, Jeff and I had generally drifted farther and farther apart...

He barely knows anything about me anymore, and the Jeff I knew was long gone, it was like we were strangers...

"I'm off to raise the roof, see ya later!" Jeff walked out, the usual swagger in his step that just made me want to vomit.

I sighed, locking the door behind him.

I waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone, then walked over to the Piano.

I sat down, cracked my knuckles, and started to play 'The Last Leaf Falls' by Lucas King.

After a few minutes, I became lost in the sound of the piano, my heart soaring with each note.

To me, there was no apartment, no fangirls to deal with, no Jeff, just me and the piano.

This is where I belong, this is my steering in my little ship through this thing called life.

And for the first time in weeks,

I was happy.

But then I remembered something...

When I talked to that girl... Madotsuki... I felt just as content...

My hands stopped their descent up and down the keyboard, pondering this.

How is it a girl I only spent a mere ten minutes with...

Gives me as much joy as music does?

...Odd...

I got up, walking out to the balcony and resting my arms on the railing.

I felt the cool breeze blow through my raven hair, looking down into the city below.

"Hey Masada-Kun."

I looked over to see Madotsuki was already there, looking at me.

"Hello Madotsuki-Chan, it's nice to see you again." I smiled brightly at her.

...When was the last time I genuinely smiled...?

"It's nice to see you to. I don't have much to do." She smiled at me.

"Same here. I got a day off, so I'm trying to enjoy it." I looked back out at the city.

"...By the way, was that you playing the piano?" Madotsuki tilted her head.

"...Yes." I felt my cheeks warm at getting caught.

"You're very good at i-"

There was a loud knock on the balcony door again.

"Madotsuki, get back in here right now!" I heard a harsh voice demand.

"C-Coming." Madotsuki looked afraid as she went back in.

...

Something isn't right.

 **Author's Note: Who do you think it is? Why is Mado scared? Why the filler chapters? Favorite, Follow, Review, and see if my other stories interest you, there's a bunch to choose from!**


	4. A Fatal Encounter

Madotsuki didn't come back out that night.

I heard yelling and banging noises from her apartment, wishing with all my heart the sounds would stop, because I can also hear Madotsuki crying.

Her crying grows in intensity, tugging so hard on my heart strings, I'm afraid they might snap.

And then...

Silence.

Dead silence.

I sat down, fidgeting with my hands, nervous beyond belief.

...What the hell just happened to her?!

I ran to the balcony, ignoring my buzzing phone.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Around 11:50 PM, I heard the door open, Madotsuki slipping out.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, covered in bruises with a bandage on the side of her head, limping.

"What happened?!" I asked with concern.

Madotsuki said nothing, breaking down, crying.

I felt some strong force overtake me, I can't just stand here.

I picked up the spare board Jeff kept around for when he wanted to go into our other neighbor's apartment to 'secretly' have a 'talk' with the girl living there when her parent's weren't home.

I set it down on the railing, pushing it so the end touched hers, then clipped it to the balcony, getting up and doing a bit of a balancing act to get to the other side of the balcony, not looking down.

I hopped down onto her end, kneeling in front of her and gently putting my hand on top of her head.

She gave a small gasp, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?" I asked softly in concern, feeling her tremble under my hand.

"My brother found out I've been talking to you... He didn't like it that much. He yelled at me and beat me so I panicked and I ran out here..." Madotsuki explained in a small voice.

As her breathing became more erratic, So did mine.

Because, well, I didn't know how to deal with people crying, since it's been so long since I've had the opportunity.

It was beyond me, and I started frantically patting her back and saying "There, there".

But "there, there" wouldn't work in this case.

I bit my lip nervously.

What could I do?

How could I show her that everything was going to be fine?

Because everything was going to be fine, even if I had to make things that way myself.

Then, as if an angel had heard my distress, I got the perfect idea.

I hugged her, her head resting on my shoulder, feeling her soft petite form against my chest.

Madotsuki let out a little squeak of surprise, making me regret my decision a bit, but after a few seconds, I felt her thin arms wrap around me, hugging me with all her strength.

I guess she just wasn't used to physical contact that didn't hurt...

"Thanks." She whispered, closing her teary eyes.

"No need to thank me." I smiled softly at her.

Then I realized a crucial detail.

"Wait… Your own brother did this to you?" I asked in disbelief, eyes wide and face pale.

She nodded.

"He keeps me locked in my room all the time. If I do something he doesn't like, he beats me." She explained, getting teary again.

I felt flames of anger burn in my heart her words.

What kind of sicko would even insult, let alone beat such a nice girl?

Not to mention she was his sister!

"Where are your parents?" I asked quietly, half expecting them to be druggies or achoholic's.

I was completely unprepared for what she said next.

"They died in a car crash."

Her voice was in a broken whisper.

...That makes much more sense...

"…I'm so sorry Madotsuki..." I whispered back when I had found my voice again, resting my chin on her head.

"Don't be... It's not your fault..." She smiled sadly, as if it hurt just to do such a simple gesture.

"Why haven't you told anyone? He could be arrested for child abuse." I suggested, hoping with all my heart that I could get that slimy b*stard put behind bars.

"The only person I get to talk to without fearing for my life is you." She answered softly, her thin frame shaking.

There was a banging on the door into her apartment.

"Madotsuki?! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BAKA OR I'LL KILL YA!" I heard a voice scream from the other side of the door.

Madotsuki whimpered in fear, pulling herself closer to me.

"Come with me to my apartment and I'll call the cops on him." I whispered to her, not wanting him to hear.

She nodded frantically, holding tightly onto me.

I carried her over the little makeshift bridge (because she could barely walk let alone get up to the board.) to my balcony, hopping down.

"IM WARNING YOU MADOTSUKI, I AM NOT TAKING ANY MORE OF YOUR BULL CRAP!" Yelled the voice from the other side.

"Quickly!" I whispered as I opened my apartment door and rushed inside, setting her gently onto the couch.

Jeff was probably off seducing one of his fans, so I didn't have to worry about having to explain why she was in our apartment for a good two hours or so.

I quickly dialed 119 on my phone, my anxiety growing with eat ring.

"Hello 119 how may help you?" The person on the other end asked,along me sigh in relief. .

"I would like to report a case of assault and battery and child abuse." I explained, pacing as as I talked.

"Do you have proof of such charges?" They asked.

'Does my anger count?'

"Yes. The victim's with me now but she's badly injured." I spoke into the phone, looking over at Madotsuki.

She looked a little less terrified than she was before, but the fear in her eyes was obvious.

"Name?" The operator asked.

"Sakamoto Masada." I replied, glancing nervously around.

"We will send someone over right away-"

"WHERE ARE YOU MADOTSUKI?! BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AND COME BACK HERE!" Yelled the voice I assumed belonged to Madotsuki's brother in a malicious manner.

"Make that two someone's. It sounds like you two are in need of immediate help. What is your address?" Asked the operator. I gave them my address, hung up, and sat down next to Madotsuki, gently taking her hand and giving it an assuring squeeze.

"Help is coming." I told her reassuringly with a smile.

She looked up at me, fear flickering in her soft brown eyes.

"So is my Onii-Chan." She whimpered softly, once again tugging at my heartstrings.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you anymore." I told her softly, putting my hand on the side of her face, gazing at her softly. .

She smiled shyly, putting her hand on top of mine.

"Thank you Michael." She spoke quietly, closing her eyes and leaning her head into my hand, feeling her shaking downgrade quite a bit.

"It's nothing. You don't deserve to live in a living hel-"

I heard banging on my balcony door.

Wait, WHAT?!

Is this guy Superman or something?!

Wait...

I left the board up.

I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity.

"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! COME OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Yelled a deep voice from behind the door.

I grabbed my katana off the wall decoration and pulled Madotsuki behind me, the sleek blade glistening in the light.

"I'M WARNING YOU SON OF A B**CH! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP MESSING WITH MY SISTER!" Yelled the voice from the other side of the door.

Madotsuki hugged my arm tightly, her eyes wide in fear.

"Madotsuki, go into there and use all the locks, and don't come out until I get you, alright?" I whispered to her, ushering her towards my room.

She slipped inside, the sound of my ten or so locks sounding.

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN!" The door to the balcony burst open.

Standing there was a 23 year-old young man with short brown hair and red eyes wearing a black sweater, red pants, and black tennis shoes holding a kitchen knife.

"There you are." He growled, eyes glittering with unholy rage.

I pointed the Katana at him, not afraid at all.

"Stay back. I'm armed." I growled.

"So what? I am to. And I actually know how to use it. Now I'll take what's mine and be on my way. Where is that little B**ch?" He growled, daring to take a step closer.

"Madotsuki is not a stolen base ball or something, she's a living, breathing, person with feelings. She doesn't belong to you and she obviously doesn't want to live with you. And don't you DARE call her a b**ch you b*stard." I growled louder, hatred dripping from my voice.

"I'm her legal guardian. I say who she lives with and she lives with ME!" He yelled, running at me.

I pulled my katana, slashing at him and kicking him back.

He growled, moving up to rip my gut open, barely missing by a hair, making me jump backwards, slashing a gash in his cheek.

He hissed in pain, slashing wildly at me, feeling a stabbing pain in my abdomen.

I fell on my side, clutching my chest as blood seeped through my black shirt, my hand quickly becoming covered in the vicious red liquid.

I saw him step towards me, kicking my Katana to the side.

 ** _"You lose."_**


	5. A Crack Like Thunder

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this has taken so long... I've been... I've been in some very tough situations as of late...**

 **But enough about me and my petty problems, you guys came here to read.**

 **Small warning, it's a little short...**

 **Sorry for everything...**

 _ **BANG**_!

He fell limp, a gunshot ringing through the room.

I weakly turned my head to see two police officers along with Jeff standing there, eyes wide.

"M-Michael?!" Jeff asked in fear, even using the American variation of my name.

You know he's serious when he calls me that, he's like a parent calling me by my full name.

I struggled to my feet, walking over to my room and softly knocking on the door.

"Madotsuki, he's gone. It's safe to come out now." I softly spoke to her, hearing Jeff's confusion.

After a few seconds, Madotsuki slowly opened the door a crack, but when her eyes landed on my wound she quickly limped out the door, frantically pummeling me with questions, all of them about my wellbeing.

I simply gestured to the new arrivals.

She jumped a bit, hiding behind me, shaking.

"A second later and I would've been dead... Thank you..." I smiled.

"So that's the abuse victim you spoke of?" The officer asked.

I pulled Madotsuku beside me and nodded, an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into me more, hiding her face in my side.

"Well, it's obvious you two need immediate medical help I'll call in an ambulance." One of the officers pulled out his radio, arranging for a '10-52'.

Madotsuki continued to stay close and press against me as Jeff looked more and more confused.

"I'll explain later." I shrugged as I put an arm around the fragile girl, who in turn did everything in her power to stay as close to me as possible.

I felt nothing but her gentle heartbeat on my skin, and I felt relief despite the speckles starting to dominate my vision.

The main door opened, and some men with stretchers rushed in, quickly putting Madotsuki and I on separate stretchers, although when Madotsuki insisted, they gently set her beside me, and she hugged me tightly as they wheeled us into the elevator.

I gently put an arm around her, taking her hand in mine and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

She pulled in closer to me, resting her head on my chest as they moved us out the doors, into the darkness of night.

"Please, let me stay with him-"

"You... Medical attention as well."

"But-"

"If I may, I believe separating... Already traumatized... From a... Whom they care... For... Cause psychological damage."

"Fine, you... Ride..."

I could no longer see, bits and pieces of conversation meeting my ears.

"H...Loosing consciousness..."

"M-Masada?!"

I felt a hand on mine, squeezing gently.

I slowly lost my awareness...


	6. Notice

I'm thinking that I should stop writing due to my updates being slow and not many people read what I write anyway. I'll be doing more on my DeviantArt account, 'MuchinaAndCompany'.

Unless I get at least 20 different requests by people who aren't guests to stay in the next couple days, I'll be leaving Fanfiction and my account will become dormant.


	7. A Reboot?

I'm rebooting this story on my Deviantart Account, MuchinaAndCompany.

Also I'm making a little MMD Comic series on it as well, so check that out too!


End file.
